Before I go to HELL
by Death09Angel
Summary: If you know that your future is good and certain, would you still choose to cheat destiny?-REVISING
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_Gakuen Alice will never be mine. C:

Here are some of my minor revisions in my Prologue. I know I've been out for a very long time and I'm really sorry. I can't promise I'll be very active though but I'll slowly update and revise everything. I've got some unfortunate events regarding my stories but nonetheless I won't stop writing. So here it is. Kyaaa!

Death09Angel

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"_Tick...Tock...Tick…Tock…Tick...Tock..." __**Time is running out**__. The silence in my surrounding had crept out me more as darkness started to engulf my body part by part. I can't see anything, I can't feel anything; not my breathing nor my heart beat . All I'm sure of is that I'm there—alone and nothing could have scared me more._

"_Oka-san! Otou-san!" I shouted as I heard my breathlessness echoed on the entire black space. Good to know that at least one of my senses if functioning but I had given me zero comfort in the end. It's no use. They can't hear me, I have been shouting for a while now._

'_Shit! Don't tell me I am already dead.' I thought with regret as I searched for the possible answer for my current situation. Indeed, that would make sense. _

_To be honest, I can't say I'm sad for it was expected. Everyone was born to die; it is one of the things we are certain in this world. I however, was one of the unlucky ones, those kinds of buds that are expected to wither earlier than others, those premature ones—the one who had been said to die earlier or those who are always prepared and treated their days to be probably their last. I am one of those who are informed that will die earlier than they would want to and of course, I wasn't exactly happy about it._

_By the way, my name is Mikan Sakura, 17 years old. My parents are Yuka and Yukihara Sakura and I am their only daughter. I am the heir of the most respected house in the fashion industry: the Sakura Fashion House. Granted with wealth and fortunately beauty, I was able to live a life where I can get everything I want by just a lift of a finger. I have truly lived like a princess except that…I have a weak body. I was born with a congenital heart disease. Long ago, my mom was informed that I should undergo an open heart surgery but my mom being what she is had just ignored it for a simple reason. Do you want to know it? It is because she thinks that I will die if I did.*snorts* I don't usually understand my mom, she's really hard to read but since I have lived happily for 17 freaking long years, I think I don't have a right to question her decision and choices. She's my mom for a reason._

"_Mikan Sakura." A voice mentioned shattering the thoughts I have as I started to search of where did it came from._

"_Oka-san? Otou-san?" I answered hoping that it will be them even when I clearly know it is not._

" _Mikan Sakura." He repeated._

"_Who-o the hell are you?" I stammered for I didn't recognized the voice as I hear him chuckle in reply._

" _I am the answer to your problem." He said in a matter-of-fact-tone._

"_What problem? I don't have any! Who are you?" I replied impatiently trying to shake my hands that are trembling. Who wouldn't? All of us are being thought that 'we should not talk to strangers' since we were a kid. And here is this man talking to me without showing his face like a scary stalker not to mention in a weirdest place I have ever been._

"_A demon."_

"_A demon?" I repeated stupidly.'What the fuck is wrong with him?'_

"_Okaaay…and what's the demon's business with me?" I added totally aware that this is just a joke or a dream or I might just be going crazy already._

"_Your soul, I want your soul." The demon said desperately._

" _My soul?" again another idiotic reply._

" _I want to make a deal with you in exchange for your soul." He replied as if eating souls are just , I'm not even sure if you can eat souls for Pete's sake._

"_What? And why do you think would I agree with that?" I questioned terrified and annoyed._

" _Because of your desires." Wow. He can't even answer me in a sentence. Abso-fucking-lutely amazing._

'_Desires.' I repeated in myself over and over again before I finally realized what he is talking about;that would indeed capture my attention._

"_What's wrong with my desires?" I asked again, now interested despite the ridiculousness of the situation I was in._

" _There's nothing wrong with your desires my __**love**__—hairs start to stand in my arms—it's just that, you desired something too much in a way that you had awakened a Demon of Lust." He answered with confidence._

"…_."_

"_What is your name Demon?"_

"_Natsume, Natsume Hyugga." He said sweetly. I can imagine the smile forming in his lips as I gulp before I replied._

"_Natsume…Tell me more about this deal." I commanded whole heartedly weighing all the possible options I could have._

" _As you wish, princess." He ended as I finally open my eyes and see the real world. I was still in the hospital. ALIVE, and it was just a dream…or NOT._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_Gakuen Alice will never be mine.

Another minor revision for Chapter 1. I hope you like it! :D

Death09Angel

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**The Contract**_

* * *

I keep on blinking my eyes after I woke up as I convince myself that it was just a dream. I have been staring at the ceiling for almost three minutes now, and the only thing I can hear are the sounds of my deep breathe followed by the beating of the machine near me proving that I'm still alive. This is my usual sight; I'm always in the hospital. Two years ago, my doctor had told me that the hole in my heart opens surprisingly fast and that I might be long gone after a year. I was totally depressed that day as I keep on praying that the time will stop. Well, it didn't but his predictions didn't happen either. And since I am extending my suppose to be one year stay; I came to a positive thinking that every time I have here in this world, whether it's outside or in our private hospital will always remain as a God's blessing.

'_Hotaru.'_My mind managed to remind itself as I tried to find my very own best friend that might be very worried by now. I keep on struggling on the tubes that are connected to me for I want to stand and personally say sorry for her. I have never been anything but a nuisance to Hotaru. I know that even without looking at her; even when she never complains.

My parents are always busy, especially now that the fashion month is coming—not that there's any difference when it isn't it, I think you get the point. They are usually in Paris for business trips leaving me all alone with no one to be with. _Some parents, I know._ But as weird as it can get, my best friend lives in our mansion. Actually, I was the one who insisted to let her stay; I am allowed to bring anyone in my home if that's what you call it. Our house is big enough to be a plaza anyway and that makes less space for the poor and more unused spaces for me. Now, if you're wondering why I only "adopted" Hotaru, well the answer is simple…we are in the same position, her parents are always missing in action too.

"Careful princess, that might shorten your time more." A voice stated making me stiffen my very own body. Barely laughing, he continued.

"I thought you really just want to lie down so I didn't make a sound." He reasoned.

"Who-o are you?" I asked lamely as I repeated the scene in my dreams. He walked nearer to me now as he freely touched my forehead making me flinch a little.

"Are you okay? I never thought that you will also suffer some memory loss just by waking up, **my** **love."** He said while emphasizing the word love while smirking.

"Nat—Nat..su..me." I almost whisper as I realize who I am talking to. I used all of my energy on straightening myself so that I can get a full view of him expecting an ugly beast to show up. Dismayed or not I don't know, the demon's face surprised me in a way that no one can ever imagine. This demon was ironically beautiful. He had surpassed any models that I could have saw. With his crimson eyes, pale skin and to die for body, this man is really the epitome of lust.

"Enjoying yourself princess?" he asked grinning feeling totally full of himself.

"N-no." I manage to lie while my face gave it away by blushing like a tomato.

"My, my, my, you're even cute when you're lying." He stated teasing as he licked his own lips like he had smelled my delicious soul even from afar. Goosebumps had hit me fast enough for me to vomit but I tried to ignore it focusing on the agenda in hand.

"The deal." I started with seriousness as I divert my attention to anything else other than him.

"Getting business mode already? Aww. You're no fun. Aren't you even curious of how much I can show you?" half interested, I tried to swallow and forget what he had said as I tried to be focus on what we were suppose to talk about.

" I am not." I successfully replied when he smirked again as I said it. _God, can't he just let it go? Cocky bastard._

"Tell me about it. The deal." I demanded while crossing my arms showing him that I am not there to play. _Focus, Mikan, Focus._ Unfortunately, this is the only clear thought that I have as of the moment.

" I want to know what this is all about. Start with the conditions." I added waiting for him to comply as I straightened my back properly. Minutes had passed before he finally started to obey me. _At last._

" Princess, it is pretty simple actually. I will grant you a wish; in exchange, you will give me your soul when it is your time already." He answered immediately.

"Then?" is asked waiting for any longer reply. That can't be the only explanation.

"Then, we will live happily ever after." The demon joked as his chuckles echoed in the room. I was about to retort when he started to correct himself.

"Wait. I am wrong. I live happily ever after and then you die and got eaten. By me, of course." He edited his words as if it's not a crucial topic for me._Great._

"Oookkkaaayyy?" was the best reply I had managed. What could you possibly reply in that anyway?

"So," I added somehow undecided of what am I going to say next. I then tried to look firm and sane even with the fact that I believe that there is a demon in front of me. _God, please don't tell me that I am mentally retarded now._

"So…if I agree, you will just obey me and grant my very wish until I die?" I finally asked trying to make things clear even when I was given a very vague explanation over such life changing topic. To be honest, I don't even know what to think right now.

"Yes." He replied while smiling.

"It's just that easy?" I questioned as stupidity started to eat me, he laughed evilly at my question.

"Yes, it's just that easy."

"How could I be so sure that you're not tricking me then?" his eyes widen when I stated this, I guess I had surprised him for acting so smart. Recovering from shock, he then messed his hair before pulling a unique knife in his waist and slashed it to his right palm.

"We demon's secures our promises through blood. If we break it, we will die." He explained seriously.

" I, Natsume Hyugga, swore that I will perform my duty on what will ever Mikan Sakura asked me to do and to give." He swore as he walked near me again and slashes my right palm too.

" So, Mikan Sakura, what is your wish?" he asked me like he's some kind of genie and I am the one who rubbed his lamp. The only difference is my soul is at risk. I take a moment of silence while I tried to balance my choices. I know exactly what "Desire" was he talking about and I really want it badly, but would it be worth my soul? _Yes, yes it is._ I thought firmly as I decided what my answer is.

"So?" Natsume asked impatiently as I take a deep breath before swearing something that I might regret in the future.

" I, Mikan Sakura is wishing for…LOVE..in exchange for my soul" I finally said with conviction. Natsume, of course expecting what I am saying just smirked and slashed my right palm again closing the wounds that was being created by our promise. After mine, he did the same thing to his own right palm.

"By the way, that would also mean that I can't kill the one you will choose to fall in love with." He informed as I raised my right eye brow on him.

"Why?" I voiced.

"Because according to our code, a wish would only be valid granted if it can outlive the person who had asked for it; meaning, to make the wish worth your soul, it should guarantee the best result of whatever the client had asked in exchange."

"So, if I didn't really fall in love on the right person or if he died earlier before I did, you wouldn't be able to eat my soul?" He just nodded before rolling his eyes in reply.

"That's some kind of complicated code." I commented.

"I know. It's annoying." He agreed as he sighed in frustration.

"So, all good?" He added while I nodded slowly in response.

"Then, I hope to have a smooth business with you, **my love**." He said obviously satisfied on what had just happen before smirking.

" Be nice and obey your princess demon. You will be my match making partner from now on." I said smiling totally looking forward on what will happen in the future.

"As you wish, Hime."


End file.
